


Ustawione

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, kradnięcie pomysłów z komiksów, po Kapitan Ameryka: Winter Soldier, steve w sekrecie jest małym shitem, tworzenie się związku, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p>
<p>— O mój Boże — powiedziała Natasza. — Steve stara się zeswatać mnie z Sharon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ustawione

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Set Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664168) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



> Betowała [Lobo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory).

— Może umówię cię na randkę w ciemno? — zapytała Natasza, biorąc szeroki zamach, żeby zbić Steve’a z tropu. Ten nawet nie drgnął, tylko zablokował drugie uderzenie i uchylił się przed kopnięciem.  
  
— To nie randka w ciemno, jeśli wiem, z kim — burknął, kiedy Natasza wykorzystała jego pozycję i wskoczyła mu na plecy, aby przytrzymać jego głowę ramieniem.  
  
— Nie wiesz kto to. — Natasza zmarszczyła brwi, starając się utrzymać. — To mógłby być ktokolwiek.  
  
— To Sharon Carter — wydyszał Steve.  
  
— Wcale nie — hufnęła Natasza. (To była Sharon.)  
  
— A kto inny? — zapytał, uwalniając się. Zanim jednak mógł zdobyć przewagę, wykręciła jego rękę za plecy i pchnęła z całej siły. Wygięła mu palec do tyłu, aż sapnął z bólu. — Z kim innym… według ciebie… jestem wystarczająco blisko… żeby się umawiać?  
  
— Z Samem — rzuciła losowo. Miał rację.  
  
— Poddaję się, poddaję — jęknął. Natasza odepchnęła go i wstała. Steve przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na nią.  
  
— Co, bromans nie może zgubić “b”? — Prychnęła. — No weź, Rogers, musisz wyjść do ludzi.  
  
— Dlaczego  _ty_  nie pójdziesz na randkę w ciemno? — zapytał nagle Steve, unosząc brew. Kopnęła go lekko w brzuch i zachichotał.  
  
— Ja? Na randkę? — Zaśmiała się. — Tja, jasne.  
  
sss  
  
 _Czyli odnośnie Sama jest “nie”? Bo jeśli lecisz na facetów, to znacząco poszerza to twoją potencjalną pulę randkową. ;)_  
 **Przestań próbować mnie z kimś umówić.**  
 _Przestań być zabawopsujem._  
 **Nie mogę. To jedna z moich supermocy, według Starka.**  
 _Gdyby nie umawiał się z Pepper…_  
 **NIE KOŃCZ.**  
  
sss  
  
— Ktoś musi być moim łącznikiem z CIA — oznajmił Steve pewnego ranka na śniadaniu w Avengers Tower. Sam uniósł głowę z szerokim uśmiechem, ale Clint spojrzał na Nataszę. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
— Nie — rzucił Clint, kręcąc głową. — Nie ma mowy. W CIA mnie nienawidzą.  
  
— To jest to! — odezwał się Sam, unosząc ramiona w górę. — To moja szansa na lśnienie. Sam Wilson, Avengers, łącznik z…  
  
— Tak właściwie — przerwał mu Steve, patrząc na stół — myślałem o Nataszy.  
  
Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, mrużąc oczy. Sam wywrócił swoimi i powiedział bezgłośnie  _lizus_.  
  
— Czemu nie? — zdecydowała ze wzruszeniem ramion. — Chociaż myślałam, że to  _ty łączysz się_  z pewną agentką CIA. Jeśli tak się na to mówi w dzisiejszych czasach.  
  
Steve tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
  
sss  
  
— Witam — przywitała się łączniczka z CIA, kiedy spotkała się z Nataszą w holu budynku. — Jestem Sharon Carter. Właściwie to…  
  
— Pracowałyśmy już razem. Pamiętam — wtrąciła Natasza z uśmieszkiem. — Capetown, 2008. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś tak szybko się poddał — kontynuowała z podziwem.  
  
— Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo o pani, agentko Romanowo — powiedziała Carter, odwzajemniając uśmiech. — Cieszę się, że kapitan Rogers przysłał panią. Chodźmy do mojego biura. — Skierowali się w stronę wind.  
  
Natasza zawahała się na chwilę, po czym zaproponowała:  
  
— Mów mi Natasza.  
  
sss  
  
Wspomniała o tym dopiero na porannym joggingu w następnym tygodniu.  
  
— Dlaczego Sharon Carter mówi o tobie “kapitan Rogers”? — zapytała. — Nie byliście na paru randkach?  
  
— To tak się nazywa teraz zdjęcie frakcji HYDRY? — odpowiedział Steve. — W takim razie w latach czterdziestych jednak byłem na wielu randkach.  
  
— Nigdy nie zostawaj szpiegiem, wcale nie potrafisz kłamać — powiedziała Natasza.  
  
— Jest bratanicą Peggy — dodał Steve. — To by było dziwne, nie?  
  
— A życie z synem Howarda nie jest? — odrzuciła pałeczkę Natasza.  
  
— Powiedziała mi, że nie jest zainteresowana — odparł Steve, zmieniając kierunek. — No weź, Nataszo, naprawdę uważasz, że umawianie się pomoże mi przystosować się do tego stulecia?  
  
— Nie. — Uderzyła go w ramię. — Myślę, że jak zaliczysz, to będziesz szczęśliwszy.  
  
— Dlaczego  _ty_  nie pójdziesz na randkę? — zapytał Steve i odwrócił się przodem w jej stronę, biegnąc w tył.  
  
— Czarne wdowy zjadają samców po współżyciu. — Zaśmiała się. — Powodzenia w znalezieniu kogoś, kto się mnie nie boi.  
  
Steve, z uśmieszkiem na ustach, zaczął biec z pełną prędkością i mimo że się nie odwrócił, zdołał ją wyprzedzić.  
  
— Okej — zawołał do niej ze śmiechem.  
  
sss  
  
 **Nataszo, jesteś wolna w piątek wieczorem?**  
 _Zależy. Będzie pizza?_  
 **Nie, ale mogę zaklepać dla ciebie tego, kto będzie na czele bazy HYDRY.**  
 _Stoi._  
  
sss  
  
— Wiesz, tak właściwie to oczekiwałam Rogersa — hufnęła Carter, kiedy kopnęła agenta HYDRY w żebra z półobrotu. Zawył z bólu.  
  
— Jest bardzo zajęty — odpowiedziała Natasza. Poraziła dwóch atakujących swoim Widow’s Bite.  
  
— Poszłoby łatwiej we trójkę — powiedziała Carter. Odebrała broń wrogiemu agentowi i uderzyła go łokciem w twarz na tyle mocno, że złamała mu nos. Postrzeliła kolejnych agentów HYDRY, którzy zaczęli atakować.  
  
— Co, a teraz jest trudno? — Natasza posłała jej uśmieszek. Kiedy kolejny agent zaatakował Carter, Natasza przechwyciła go i obaliła na ziemię. — Dajemy radę.  
  
— Dajemy? — zapytała słabo Carter. Przestała strzelać.  
  
Natasza obróciła się. Z drugiej strony magazynu, z cienia od skrzyń, wystąpiła kobieta ubrana na jasnoczerwono. Jej ręce oświecone były czymś, co wyglądało na zielonkawą elektryczność. Natasza zmrużyła oczy, szukając słabego punktu, źródła tej elektryczności. Ale nie było nic.  
  
— Agentko Drew — zawołała Carter, unosząc broń ostrzegawczo. — Jesteś aresztowana. Jeśli poddasz się…  
  
— HYDRA się nie poddaje — krzyknęła Drew. — HAIL HYDRA!  
  
Uniosła ręce i wystrzeliła do nich obu energią. Natasza odciągnęła Carter na bok, aby nie została porażona.  
  
Carter wystrzeliła do Drew, ale ta uniknęła kul. Jej uniki były akrobatyczne i na dodatek udało jej się uskoczyć tak, aby się schronić. Natasza zaklęła.  
  
— Cholera — zaklęła Carter, odrzucając pistolet i wyciągając dwa dyski EMP z paska. Rzuciła jeden do Nataszy.  
  
— Plan? — zapytała Natasza, ustawiając Widow’s Bite na ładowanie.  
  
— Weź prawą — odpowiedziała — i następnym razem nie pozwól Rogersowi namówić cię na cokolwiek.  
  
Śmiejąc się, Natasza podbiegła do agentki HYDRY, strzelając do niej dwa razy z Widow’s Bite, aby opadła na ziemię.  
  
Drew wylądowała na nogach jak kot, ale kiedy skierowała zieloną energię na Nataszę, Carter krzyknęła:  
  
— TERAZ!  
  
Natasza rzuciła swój dysk EMP i patrzyła, jak Drew zostaje zamknięta w jego polu i rażona, a jej zielona energia trzeszczy.  
  
Upadła na ziemię, dysząc ciężko.  
  
Carter trzymała Drew przy podłodze, kiedy Natasza zakładała jej kajdanki.  
  
— Rogers jest nam coś winny — burknęła Carter. — Oczekuję obiadu w pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji. Drinków. Czegokolwiek.  
  
— Lepiej będzie, jak przez jakiś czas będziemy mu to wypominały. — Natasza uśmiechnęła się, kiedy wypchnęły Drew za drzwi, do czekającego na zewnątrz vanu. — Jego wyobrażenie wyjściowego wieczoru to nadal dyskoteka, film i powrót do domu przed dziesiątą.  
  
Carter zaśmiała się.  
  
— Powinnyśmy zabrać go na tańce — zasugerowała i puściła jej oczko. — Znasz jakieś dobre kluby?  
  
sss  
  
— Wiesz, Steve nie tańczy — powiedział Bucky ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, opierając się o drzwi do mieszkania Steve’a.  
  
— Teraz już tańczy — odpowiedziała Natasza, przechodząc obok niego do środka.  
  
— Bo inaczej — dodała Sharon, idąc za nią. — Mamy materiał do szantażu. — Bucky westchnął i zamknął za nimi drzwi.  
  
Steve wyszedł z sypialni, ubrany w coś, co można nazwać należytym ubiorem na wieczorne wyjście – spodnie z kantem, zapiętą koszulę i przylizane do tyłu włosy.  
  
— Och, kochanie, nie — powiedziała Sharon, kręcąc głową. Natasza za _tsk_ owała.  
  
— No weź, Barnes, pozwoliłbyś mu wyjść, kiedy tak wygląda? — zapytała. Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Co jest w tym złego? — zapytał, spoglądając po sobie. — Powiedziałaś, że moje koszulki są za ciasne.  
  
— Na co dzień, może, ale są w sam raz na wyjście do klubu — westchnęła Natasza. Miała na sobie krótką sukienkę i płaskie buty.  
  
— Ktoś naprawdę narzekał, że jego ubrania są  _za_  ciasne? — Usłyszała szept Bucky’ego do Sharon, która zaśmiała się.  
  
— No dalej — pospieszała Natasza, wpychając Steve’a z powrotem do pokoju. — Barnes, włóż na niego coś odpowiedniego. I popraw mu włosy.  
  
— Dlaczego muszę…? — zaczął Bucky, ale urwał, kiedy zobaczył wzrok Nataszy. Wszedł za Steve’em do jego sypialni, zostawiając Nataszę i Sharon w salonie.  
  
— No — rzuciła Natasza, opierając się o oparcie kanapy Steve’a i krzyżując ręce. — Potrzebujesz na dzisiaj skrzydłowej? Czy będziesz działać sama?  
  
Sharon parsknęła.  
  
— Nawet nie wiem, jak na to odpowiedzieć — powiedziała.  
  
— To, że chcemy wyciągnąć Rogersa z domu, nie znaczy, że  _my_  nie możemy się trochę zabawić — wyjaśniła Natasza, unosząc brew.  
  
— Nie wiedziałam, że te sprawy są odrębne — powiedziała Sharon.  
  
— Zabrałaś go gdzieś kiedyś? — zapytała Natasza. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Sharon pokręciła głową. — Nie? Cóż, jeśli uda ci się go rozluźnić… — urwała z uśmieszkiem.  
  
— Mogę się założyć, że udałoby mi się — powiedziała Sharon, unosząc brodę. — Chcesz uatrakcyjnić wieczór?   
  
— Tja — odpowiedziała Natasza, odpychając się od kanapy. — Pierwsza, która sprawi, że zatańczy. I to  _z kimś_. Prawdziwą osobą. Przegrana kupuje wygranej drinka.  
  
— Stoi — zgodziła się Sharon, wyciągając rękę do uścisku.  
  
sss  
  
— No dalej! — mówiła Natasza, ciągnąc Steve’a za rękę. — Żyj trochę, Steve.  
  
— Właściwie to nie tańczę — protestował Steve, mówiąc głośno, aby było go słychać ponad muzyką. Rozejrzał się po klubie, zobaczył czerwone i fioletowe światła kręcące się wszędzie i zmarszczył nos.  
  
 _Stary piernik_ , pomyślała zrzędliwie Natasza. (Mogła być trochę wstawiona. Trochę.)  
  
— Prooooszę — błagała Sharon, chwytając drugą rękę Steve’a i ciągnąc go na parkiet. (Była bardziej niż tylko wstawiona.)  
  
— Nie wiem jak — powiedział Steve, odsuwając się od obu.  
  
Natasza i Sharon spojrzały po sobie.  
  
— Kiwasz się w dół i w górę, ocierając się o najbliższą atrakcyjną osobę w zasięgu wzroku — powiedziała sucho Natasza, spoglądając na klubowiczów, którzy udowadniali jej rację. — Co tu trzeba wiedzieć?  
  
— Nauczę cię — zaoferowała uśmiechnięta Sharon. — No dalej, Steve.  _We can dance if we want to_ — zaczęła śpiewać, kiwając głową. Złapała Nataszę za rękę i zaczęła tańczyć, odsuwając się od Steve’a. Natasza uderzyła biodrami z Sharon i zaśmiała się.  
  
—  _We can leave Steve behind. Cause Steve don’t dance and if he don’t dance then he’s no friend of mine_ — śpiewała Sharon, kręcąc głową.  
  
— Co wy…? — zaczął Steve, spoglądając niezręcznie w bok. Wyglądał, jakby chciał się śmiać, ale i całkowicie poddać.  
  
—  _We can dance, we can dane_ — śpiewała Sharon, przyciągając Steve’a bliżej. —  _S. A. F. E. T. Y. Safety. Dance._  
  
Złapała go za ręce, unosząc je w górę i w dół, potem przyciągnęła go bliżej i obróciła się, krzyżując jego ramiona wokół siebie, kiedy tańczyła. Natasza zasłoniła usta dłonią, kiedy Steve wyraźnie westchnął i poddał się, poruszając w przód i w tył się do rytmu.  
  
— Tańczysz! — zawołała Sharon ze śmiechem, odkręcając się i ciągnąc go w tłum tancerzy. — To takie łatwe.  
  
Natasza poszła za nimi, przeciskając się przez tłum, póki Sharon nie znalazła w miarę spokojnej części parkietu.  
  
— To nie jest taniec — oznajmił Nataszy, kiedy przysunęła się i dołączyła. — To skakanie i…  _podrygiwanie_.  
  
— Nie zapomnij o ocieraniu się — wtrąciła Sharon, pojawiając się obok Nataszy i wtańcowując się w jej przestrzeń osobistą, ocierając się o nią jak inni tancerze. Natasza znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem, synchronizując swoje ruchy z jej rytmem, a Steve wywrócił oczami.  
  
Ale się uśmiechał, więc Natasza musiała przyznać Sharon za to punkty.  
  
Piosenka przeszła w coś szybszego, a razem z nią ruchy na parkiecie, światła ruszały się szybciej, tłum się zagęszczał. Steve zniknął, przeciskając się między bardzo entuzjastycznymi tancerzami. Sharon spojrzała na Nataszę i uśmiechnęły się do siebie, tańcząc do tego samego rytmu.  
  
Kiedy piosenka się skończyła i rozejrzały się, Steve tańczył pół metra od nich; był tak wysoki, że łatwo było go znaleźć. Tańczył z  _kimś_ , chociaż Natasza nie mogła zobaczyć z kim, bo było za ciemno i za tłoczno.  
  
— Wygląda na zajętego — powiedziała Sharon Nataszy do ucha, głosem pełnym zadowolenia z siebie. Położyła rękę na jej ramiona. — No. Odnośnie tego drinka.  
  
sss  
  
 **Jak mam się pozbyć brokatu z włosów?**  
 _Jak brokat dostał się do twoich włosów?_  
 **Nie wiem.**  
 _Może zacząłeś naturalnie produkować brokat. Efekt uboczny serum._  
 **Czy to znaczy, że Bucky też zacznie pocić się brokatem?**  
 _Nie robił tak zawsze?_  
 **Wtedy tego jeszcze nie wynaleźli.**  
 _…_  
 **Hej, rozmawiałaś z Sharon od wczoraj?  
Nie mam jej numeru. Zadzwonisz do niej i zapytasz, jak się trzyma?**  
 _Sądząc po mojej głowie, pewnie ma największego kaca w życiu._  
 **Wolne od kaca brokatowe serum. :)**  
 _-_-_  
  
sss  
  
— Okej — wyszeptał Cap, opierając się plecami o drzwi bunkra, patrząc na ich trójkę. — Bucky, razem ze mną weźmiesz prawe skrzydło. Carter, Romanowa, wy macie lewe. Na razie cisza radiowa.  
  
— Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielić bardziej równo? — zapytał Bucky, kiedy Steve sprawdzał, czy droga jest wolna. — Ja i Romanowa, ty i Carter. — Steve posłał mu spojrzenie, którego Natasza nie rozumiała.  
  
— Co, Barnes, boisz się iść beze mnie? — zapytała Natasza z przekąsem, unosząc brwi. — Może ma rację, Cap, wasza dwójka będzie bezpieczniejsza z nami.  
  
— Nie o to mi chodziło. — Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Dajcie znać, jak skończycie się sprzeczać — westchnęła Sharon ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Otworzyła drzwi, sprawdziła, czy droga wolna i zniknęła w korytarzu. Natasza poszła za nią, zostawiając za sobą szepczących Capa i Bucky’ego.  
  
— O co chodziło? — wymamrotała Natasza, kiedy dogoniła Sharon i wyciągnęła broń, w razie gdyby kogoś napotkali. Baza niby miała być opuszczona, ale nie zamierzała ryzykować.  
  
— Steve mi powiedział, że dobrze razem pracujemy. — Natasza wyczytała wahanie w głosie Sharon.  
  
— No i? — zapytała, wiedząc, że jest coś jeszcze.  
  
— Myślę, że martwi się o Barnesa. — Sharon wzruszyła ramionami. Natasza czuła, że chodzi o coś więcej, ale Sharon nie kłamała. — Nie winię go, naprawdę — kontynuowała Sharon. — Dużo przeszedł. Osobiście myślę, że jest zbyt wcześnie, żeby chodził na akcje, ale mnie nikt nie zapytał.  
  
— Może Steve powinien — powiedziała Natasza. Minęły ciemny róg, oświetlając drogę latarkami. Natasza odsunęła pajęczynę na bok.  
  
— Doceniam te słowa — oświadczyła Sharon, uśmiechając się do niej lekko.  
  
— Naprawdę tak uważam — powiedziała stanowczo Natasza. — I nie rzucam komplementów gdzie popadnie. Powinnaś dołączyć do Avengersów. Steve i tak pożycza cię często na te poboczne misje.  
  
— Trudno znaleźć pomoc, kiedy większość byłych współpracowników pracuje teraz w sektorze prywatnym — zauważyła Sharon, zerkając w bok i łapiąc mężczyznę, który chował się w cieniu. Natasza odebrała mu broń i kopnęła go w stronę Sharon, która uderzyła go w głowę swoją bronią, aż stracił przytomność. — No i kiedy pozostali dołączyli do HYDRY — warknęła, odsuwając go stopą na bok.  
  
— Cap, znaleźliśmy wroga — poinformowała Natasza w swój komunikator, kiedy kilku agentów HYDRY biegło do zamykających się drzwi.  
  
— Chcesz iść pierwsza, agentko Romanowo? — zapytała Sharon, wyciągając kolejną broń z kabury.  
  
— Po tobie, agentko Carter. — Natasza uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust.  
  
sss  
  
Steve przesunął holograficzne pliki po stole w sali konferencyjnej Avengersów do Nataszy. Rozświetliły się pod jej palcami, ukazując kilka teczek. Spojrzała na niego.  
  
— Na co patrzę? — zapytała, otwierając losową teczkę.  _Barbara Morse_ , było napisane.  _Uprzednio biochemiczny inżynier poziomu szóstego w SHIELD, trenująca na agenta terenowego. Obecny status: nieaktywna._  
  
— Układam nową drużynę — oznajmił poważnie Steve. — Kryte operacje. Ściśle tajne. — Na głównym ekranie otworzył większy plik, pokazując, kogo wybrał.  
  
— Dla spraw, których nie nie możemy wykonać publicznie — zgodziła się Natasza. — Stark się tym zajmuje?  
  
— Stroną legalną, jako oficjalny finansista franczyzy The Avengers — odpowiedział Steve. — Ale budowanie drużyny zostawił mnie. Co o tym sądzisz? — zapytał, kiedy przeglądała materiał. — Chciałem, aby grupa była mała. Dwóch liderów, taktyków; naukowiec, najlepiej biochem z treningiem terenowym; agent terenowy, specjalizujący się w walce wręcz; i specjalista, najlepiej snajper.  
  
— Czyli — zaczęła Natasza, przeglądając teczki na ekranach stołu — Bobbi Morse, biochem, dobrze walczy. Melinda May, specjalistka bojowa… lokalizacja nieznana, ale założę się, że Hill ją znajdzie. Barnes, snajper. — Spojrzała na Steve’a. — Jest na to gotowy? — zapytała ostrożnie.  
  
— Myślę, że jest — odpowiedział. — Dobrze sobie radził na naszych samotnych misjach. Chce obalić HYDRĘ.  
  
— To co innego, Steve — odparła Natasza. — Tamto jest osobiste. Praca w drużynie to co innego.  
  
— Musi się otworzyć na świat — nalegał. — To dobrze mu zrobi.  
  
Natasza westchnęła.  
  
— Rozmawiałeś już z nim o tym?  
  
— Jeszcze nie — przyznał.  
  
— Zapytaj go, co o tym sądzi. Jeśli się nie zgodzi, nie nalegaj — powiedziała stanowczo. — Znam cię, Steve, nie szantażuj go emocjonalnie. To nikomu nie pomoże.   
  
Steve zmarszczył brwi, zasmucony, ale przytaknął.  
  
— Chciałem cię zapytać, czy pomożesz w dowodzeniu drużyną — zmienił temat. — Doświadczenie bojowe, rozległe doświadczenie szpiegowskie, umiejętności hakerskie… — urwał i spojrzał w górę, na nią. — Będziesz wybierać misje. Całkowita jawność. Kierujesz drużyną z partnerem i podejmujesz decyzje. Równowaga zachowana.  
  
Natasza uniosła brew.  
  
— Kogo wybrałeś mi do spółki? Powiedz mi, że nie Bartona.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się jak na zawołanie.  
  
— Wybaczcie za spóźnienie — powiedziała Sharon, wchodząc do pokoju i siadając przy stole, spoglądając na dane wyświetlone na ekranie. — Zaczęliście beze mnie?  
  
Kiedy Natasza spojrzała na Steve’a, puścił jej oczko.  
  
sss  
  
 _Gdzie jesteś?_  
 **Daruj, chyba nie dam rady. Bawcie się dobrze we dwójkę.**  
 _Co się stało?_  
 **Nic poważnego. Nie martw się tym.**  
 _Znasz mnie. Nigdy się nie martwię._  
  
sss  
  
— Gdzie jest Rogers? — zapytała Sharon, siadając obok Nataszy z popcornem.  
  
— Nie przyjdzie — westchnęła Natasza. — Coś mu wypadło.  
  
— Hm. — Uśmiechnięta Sharon zaoferowała jej popcorn. — Cóż, więcej popcornu dla nas. — Natasza chwyciła garść i odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
  
Film był okropny, jakiś horror, który Steve źle wybrał. O ile nastoletnia połowa widowni podskakiwała na każdym zwrocie akcji, Sharon niemal zgięła się w pół ze śmiechu, kiedy wampiry-zombie-wilkołaki zaatakowały obozowiczów.  
  
— Tak, biegnij do najbliższego pokoju z oknami — szeptała jej Natasza do ucha. — Wejdź do najmniej chronionej części domu. Nawet nie przejmuj się chwytaniem żadnej broni, i tak jesteś martwa. Po prostu usiądź i podaj im słomkę, żeby mogli łatwiej wyssać twoją krew.  
  
Sharon pochyliła się, łaskocząc oddechem ucho Nataszy, i wymamrotała:  
  
— Hej, chcesz się stąd wyrwać?  
  
Nie trzeba było pytać Nataszy dwa razy. Złapały puste opakowania po popcornie oraz drinkach i skierowały się do wyjścia, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu, kiedy wrzeszcząca ofiara spotkała swój przerażający i przewidywalny koniec.  
  
Nie było za późno, więc wyszły z kina i skierowały się do najbliższej kawiarni.  
  
— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zawsze noszą takie nieodpowiednie obuwie, nie uciekniesz przed zombie na obcasach — narzekała Natasza, kiedy czekały na napoje. — No — sprostowała — Pepper Potts pewnie by mogła.  
  
— Jeśli mają nosić szpilki, to mogą chociaż ich użyć — prychnęła Sharon.  
  
— Prawda? — zgodziła się Natasza. — Te szpilki łatwo przejdą przez oko.   
  
Starsza kobieta za nimi odchrząknęła z pogardą. Natasza i Sharon unikały kontaktu wzrokowego, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
  
— Przykro mi, że Rogers nie mógł się zjawić — powiedziała Natasza, kiedy parę minut później popijały latte. Sharon wywróciła oczami.  
  
— Jego strata — odpowiedziała. — Fajnie tak się spotkać, tylko my dwoje.  
  
Kiedy Sharon uniosła kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu, Natasza poczuła, jak coś ciepłego rośnie jej w piersi.  
  
— No — zgodziła się, upijając kolejny łyk kawy. — Ale następnym razem  _ja_  wybiorę film.  
  
sss  
  
 **Jak poszło?**  
 _Cóż, film ssał._  
 **Nie film. Dobrze się bawiłyście z Sharon?**  
 _… Tja? Później poszłyśmy na kawę._  
 **Dobrze. :)**  
 _????_  
  
sss  
  
— Coś się dzieje z Rogersem — oznajmiła Natasza, siadając na stołku barowym obok Bucky’ego. Zerknął na nią i machnął na barmana, żeby kupić jej drinka.  
  
— I męczysz mnie o to, ponieważ? — zapytał, opierając się o blat.  
  
— Ponieważ z nim mieszkasz. Zakładam, że wiesz, co się dzieje. — Wzruszyła ramionami. Ucichli, kiedy barman postawił przed Nataszą piwo i poczekali, aż odejdzie, żeby kontynuować rozmowę.  
  
— Wiem? — Bucky westchnął. — Jest podniecony tymi swoimi sekretnymi Avengersami, to wiem.  
  
— Tja, jasne — odpowiedziała sucho Natasza. — Myślałam, że jesteś lepszym kłamcą. Dalej, Barnes, gadaj.  
  
Bucky zawahał się, unosząc drinka i przesuwając palec wzdłuż mokrego śladu na szklance.  
  
— Zabije mnie — powiedział.  
  
— Nie, po prostu będzie się dąsać jak smutny szczeniaczek — prychnęła Natasza. — No dalej, to nie może być takie złe.  
  
— To nawet gorsze — jęknął Bucky, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. — Jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłaś? Wspólny mianownik wszystkich jego dziwnych zachowań? Nie był zbyt subtelny.  
  
Natasza upiła spory łyk piwa, myśląc. Zamarła, kiedy do niej dotarło.  
  
— O mój Boże — powiedziała. — Steve stara się zeswatać mnie z Sharon.  
  
Bucky zaśmiał się.  
  
— To naprawdę takie zaskakujące?  
  
— Nie — odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. — Po prostu… Myślę, że działa.  
  
sss  
  
 _Zabiję cię, kiedy będziesz spał._  
 **Ten SMS nie pomoże ci bronić się przed sądem.**  
 _Myślę, że mnie wypuszczą, kiedy zobaczą, ŻE TO BYŁO UZASADNIONE._  
 **Chodzi o lody? Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że są twoje. Metabolizm superżołnierza. Itd.**  
 _Sharon. Carter._  
 **Zabiję Bucky’ego.  
Czekaj. Działa? ;)**  
 _D: <_  
  
sss  
  
— W ciągu całego zeszłego miesiąca Steve starał się nas zeswatać — oznajmiła Natasza, kiedy tylko drzwi do biura Sharon zamknęły się.  
  
Sharon spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Nataszę znad kupki dokumentów na biurku. Natasza przyniosła jej kawę ze Starbucks, jako ofertę pokoju – lub może na przeprosiny. Postawiła ją na biurku.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zapytała Sharon, patrząc na kawę, aby przeczytać zamówienie. Caramel Macchiato, oczywiście, jej ulubiona.  
  
— Tak. Dlatego parował nas ostatnio na misjach, chciał, żebyśmy pracowały razem… — urwała Natasza.  
  
— To ma sens, tak myślę — powiedziała Sharon. Upiła łyk kawy.  
  
— Myślałam, że powinnaś to wiedzieć — oświadczyła Natasza. — Znaczy, to Steve, nie chciał nic złego. Nadal chce, żebyśmy dowodziły jego drużyną sekretnych Avengers. Od miesięcy chciałam go zeswatać, a on odwraca kota ogonem i ustawia mnie za moimi plecami. — Westchnęła.  
  
— Więc — zaczęła Sharon — to znaczy, że nie jesteś zainteresowana? — Przechyliła głowę na bok i uśmiechnęła się do Nataszy.  
  
— Rogers nie da nam o tym zapomnieć — odpowiedziała Natasza powoli, starając się nie szczerzyć.  
  
— Ja się będę przejmować Rogersem — powiedziała Sharon i puściła jej oczko. — Ty się martw o to, co założyć na naszą randkę w sobotę wieczorem. Ósma pasuje?  
  
— Tja. — Natasza zaśmiała się. — Ósma pasuje.  
  
sss  
  
EPILOG  
  
 **Jesteśmy w restauracji i czekamy przy stoliku. Spotkam w końcu twojego nowego chłopaka?**  
 _Spóźnimy się, wybacz.  
Zależy. Mogę w końcu spotkać twojego?_  
 **Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mam chłopaka.**  
 _Ja też nie._  
  
sss  
  
Natasza rozejrzała się po restauracji, aż znalazła blond fryzurę Steve’a w boksie. Złapała Sharon za rękę i pociągnęła ją.  
  
— Będzie taki zadowolony z siebie — westchnęła.  
  
— Tja, dopóki ja nie… Jasny gwint, czy to…? — Sharon urwała w połowie zdania, patrząc z niedowierzaniem.  
  
— Jesteś martwy — warknęła Natasza, zatrzymując się przy stoliku i pukając palcami w blat.  
  
— Jestem? — zapytał Bucky, udając zaskoczenie, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. — Próbowałem już. To nie dla mnie.  
  
Sharon wciągnęła Nataszę do boksu, kręcąc głową, kiedy Steve starał się nie roześmiać.  
  
— Ciotka Peggy o tym usłyszy, Rogers — strofowała go Sharon. — No weź. Czuję się zdradzona.  
  
— Ona już to wie. — Steve uśmiechnął się. — Uważa, że właściwie jesteście z Nataszą dobrą parą.  
  
— Gratulacje, tak nawiasem, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z waszego powodu — powiedział sarkastycznie Bucky. — Żałuję, że się nie założyliśmy — dodał, patrząc na Steve’a, który wyszczerzył się do niego.  
  
— Słyszałaś coś? — zapytała Sharon, odwracając się do Nataszy.  
  
— Nie — odpowiedziała Natasza, przechylając głowę na bok. — Ale chyba poczułam ciepły wietrzyk. Szkoda, że nie założyłam czegoś z długim rękawem.  
  
— Uważam, że wyglądasz porywająco w tym stroju, agentko Romanowo — oznajmiła Sharon, teatralnie trzepocząc rzęsami.  
  
— Och, dziękuję, agentko Carter. Sama wyglądasz oszałamiająco. — Natasza zachichotała, przysuwając się po pocałunek.  
  
— Cofam to. — Usłyszała westchnięcie Steve’a, kiedy Sharon ją całowała. — To był okropny pomysł.


End file.
